


The Sixth Sense?

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Can I PLEASE have a fic where the Reader is Tara and Jax’s daughter (maybe like 5 or 6) who’s constantly haunted by ghosts (they’ll do stuff to prove they’re real so the club doesn’t think she’s crazy, maybe they’ll throw shit around or the club will get a Ouija Board as a joke and the ghost answers) (she’ll be like those creepy kids who consider the ghosts friends and not find them scary at all who freaks there parents the Fuck out by the shit they say and do)





	The Sixth Sense?

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Can I PLEASE have a fic where the Reader is Tara and Jax’s daughter (maybe like 5 or 6) who’s constantly haunted by ghosts (they’ll do stuff to prove they’re real so the club doesn’t think she’s crazy, maybe they’ll throw shit around or the club will get a Ouija Board as a joke and the ghost answers) (she’ll be like those creepy kids who consider the ghosts friends and not find them scary at all who freaks there parents the Fuck out by the shit they say and do)

Sitting on the floor, you played happily with your dolls. “Why thank you, Annabelle.” You smiled at what seemed to be thin air.

Your mother happened to be passing by, hamper of clothes on her hip when you said that. She peeked in and smiled. “Having fun, princess?” She asked.

You looked over at her and smiled, your long dirty blonde hair hanging down your back. “Yes, mommy. Annabelle is visiting today!” You told her cheerfully. “Jessie couldn’t make it today.” You sounded a bit more down about that.

“Annabelle? An imaginary friend?”

“No, mommy.” You shook your head. “She’s right here.” You pointed to the little spot you had set up across from you. “She says she thinks your pretty.” You grinned.

Tara’s smiled faltered slightly. “Well, thank you, Annabelle.” She said. “Daddy will be home in half an hour, and then we’re going to Grandma and Grandpa’s for dinner.”

“Can Annabelle come?” You asked.

“Maybe Annabelle should stay here and watch over your toys?” She suggested. “That okay?”

You sighed and nodded, looking towards where you said that Annabelle was. “Sorry, Annabelle.” You told her. “Maybe next time you can come.”

Tara blinked, walking away. She knew kids had imaginary friends, but she didn’t think most kids weren’t that determined that they were real. Shaking her head, she made a note to talk to Jax after you were in bed.

* * *

“Hi, Gramma, hi, Grampa!” You skipped towards your beloved Grandparents. Your grandfather easily lifted you up.

“There’s our favorite princess.” He beamed. “I got you a cupcake for after dinner.” He ‘whispered’ to you, making you giggle and grin. When your interest was taken by something behind him, he cocked an eyebrow and tried to see what you were looking at.

Tilting your head to the side, you waved. “Hi, I’m Y/N!” You said to thin air, making the other members of the club look around in pure confusion. A moment later, you looked at your mother. “Can I go play with Joey, please?”

“Joey?” Gemma mouthed at Tara, who shrugged at her mother-in-law. “Sweetie, who’s Joey?”

“He’s right there! He’s tall, like Daddy.” You told her. “But he doesn’t have Daddy’s beard, or hair.” You shrugged. “Old, like Grampa, though!” You giggled.

Gemma looked behind her old man again, but saw no one like that. “Sweetie, no one is there.”

“Yes, he is!” You demanded, wiggling out of your grandfather’s arms. Moving towards where Joey was, you looked up and smiled. “Can we play hide and seek?” You giggled.

“I think she just has imaginary friends.” Tara told the others.

That seemed to appease everyone for a short time.

However, as weeks moved on, the club was beginning to worry. “I’m tellin’ you, somethin’ ain’t right.” Clay muttered, leaning back in his chair.

Opie shook his head. “My kids had imaginary friends, but never like this.” He spoke up. “Maybe this is something more?” His eyes went to where you were sleeping on a makeshift bed in the corner. Tara had been called into work on an emergency, so the club had taken you swimming. It had been an odd sight, but they didn’t care. You’d worn yourself out, and made yourself a little place to nap.

Not before ‘chatting’ sleepily with someone named Sarah. They were getting worried about you, and how adament you were that these ‘friends’ were real. “I’m not takin’ my daughter to a fuckin’ shrink.” Jax snapped, although no one had said those words, the implication hung in the air. “Not. Happenin’.” His eyes scanned the others, no one able to meet his eyes.

“We ain’t sayin’ that.” Chibs sighed, his accent seeming extra thick as he kept his voice low, not wanting to wake you. Not when you seemed so peaceful, and not when they were talking about your ‘friends’. “We’re worried, tha’s all.” He added.

* * *

Shifting in your sleep, you stretched before waking up. Moving so that you were sitting, you looked around at the club, none of them noticing your blue eyes watching them. “So, what, you think my kid is crazy?!” Jax snapped.

“I’m not crazy!” You yelled, although you had no idea what they were talking about.

They all looked at you, Jax getting up and heading to you. He crouched and ran his hand through your hair. “No, you’re not, princess.” He said gently before turning and shooting a look at the others.

Opie shrugged. “Could always get a Ouija board.” When the other’s stared at him, he sighed. “Kid might just be haunted.” He suggested.

“What, like that Sixth Sense movie?” Tig asked, not entirely opposed to the idea.

“Exactly. Crazier shit has happened.”

“What’s a Ouija board?” You asked, furrowing your brows like you always did when you were thinking.

Opie chuckled, always amused by your facial expressions. “It’s a way we can try to talk to your friends!” He smiled at the excitement that lit up your eyes. “Would you like that? So we can talk to them, too?” His tone was gentler than usual, as it always was with kids.

You nodded quickly. “Please!” You agreed. “Could we, Daddy.”

Clay sighed. “Damn it.” He muttered, knowing that even if he had said ‘no’, the other would give in. “Alright, Jax, you’re on a food run.” He ordered. “Opie, get the damn board. Tigg…look this shit up to make sure we do it ‘right’.” He sighed, shaking his head. If he was gonna give into this, he wasn’t half assing anything.

* * *

Gemma walked in, slipping her bag from her shoulder. “Uh, what the fuck are you guys doin’?” She asked, eying the club- and you.

You looked up, excited. “We’re gonna talk to my friends!” You told her.

Her eyes shot to her husband. “Care to explain what’s goin’ on?”

“Opie suggested a Ouija board.” He shrugged. “So, that’s what’s goin’ on. You’re more than welcome to join us.” He motioned for her to sit if she wanted.

“You’re joking, right?” She wasn’t sure if they had lost their minds, or what.

He shook his head. “Nope.” He replied simply.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes slightly and joined the others. “Don’t know what you’re messin’ with.” She scolded the men. “Dangerous business.”

“Sweetheart, when have we ever backed down because of a little danger?” Clay smirked at her.

She chuckled and shook her head. “I’m surrounded by idiots with death wishes.”

“Hey! I’m not an idiot.” You told your grandmother.

“Except for you, sweetpea.” She told you.

“Can we just get this over with?” Tigg asked, shifting in his chair slightly.

* * *

It was Opie who had his hands on the Ouija board, but everyone’s eyes were locked on the board. “Uh, hi….ghosts?” He sounded awkward.

You giggled at the bearded man. “Silly Uncle Opie!” You smiled at him. “There’s Zach, he’s a kid like me. There’s Nancy, she’s a big girl!” You were pointing around. “There’s Edna, she’s a really old lady. And there’s James, he’s a grandpa.” You rattled the names off, everything glancing at you for a moment, then back to the board.

“So, I guess I’ll say hi to…Edna?” He tried. His eyes widened when the board spelled out ‘hi’. “No way.” He breathed, simply causing the arrow to move to ‘yes’.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Gemma muttered, just as in shock as everyone else.

You were completely unbothered by the events. “Hi, Edna!” You waved. While the rest of the club was look a bit uncomfortable and a tad freaked out, you were happy.

“Can the others show us they’re here?” Opie tried, the arrow circling ‘yes’. Moments later, a beer bottle that had been setting on the bar was set next to him, a book was dropped in another part of the room with a loud ‘thud’, and your pig tails were raised. That sent you into a fit of laughter, much out of place in your surroundings. “I’m not sure what the hell to do. I wasn’t expecting this to work…” He muttered.

Everyone was at a loss for words as they watched you climb off your chair to dance around with your friends.


End file.
